Currently, series of base stations of wireless communication use the Micro Telecom Computing Architecture (uTCA) increasingly and perform communication work by using the inter-coordination between the master control board and the slave board. In the base station system of a wireless communication system, monitoring the whole running process of the base station is critical. By monitoring the running process, the single board and system condition can be controlled to the greatest extent, providing troubleshooting basis for technical personnel and users. When a part of the single board have broken down, for example, it does not work after being powered up and the system cannot load normally and so on, it is required to know what degree the single board runs to and what step is executed where the problem lies. Therefore, during the running of the system, monitoring single board running state, as soon as possible and as much as possible, has important meaning to system maintenance.
According to the conventional art, the powered-up running state of the single board is recorded after system initialization, and the monitoring is carried out by a monitoring process, for example, the recording is carried out by using black box technology or single board alerting. However, all these technologies are carried out on the basis of the operating system or by using the functions of the operating system after the single board is powered up successfully, but when the single board breaks down during the power-up process, and the power-up initialization is not completed so the operating system cannot be accessed, these monitoring means will not work. If the power-up of the single board breaks down, the tools or devices that other monitoring means are dependent on have not been initialized yet, and since the monitoring mechanism itself has not been built up, the single board running state during this time period cannot be monitored. When the structure of the system itself is simple and the environmental resources are not enough to provide some communication modes such as network port and so on, monitoring is also very difficult. At the same time, under uTCA architecture, each of the slave boards reports the information by the network port, and once the network port appears abnormal, it will cause all the information fails to be reported.
Therefore, in order to monitor the running process of the system single board more comprehensively, the monitoring has to be carried out since the single board is powered up. However, no effective solution has been proposed in the conventional art.